twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Clearwater
"He has one of the purest, sincerest, kindest minds I've ever heard." :-Edward Cullen on Seth Seth Clearwater is a member of Jacob Black's renegade shape-shifter pack and is introduced in New Moon as Leah's younger brother and a young member of the La Push werewolf (shape-shifter) pack. Aside from Jacob Black and his sister Leah, he is the most developed werewolf in the Twilight Saga. He will be played by Boo Boo Stewart in the up coming films. History Seth changed earlier in his life than the other werewolves, as he changed around the same time as his sister Leah Clearwater, the only known female werewolf in the series. His transformation, along with his sister's, helped Leah learn why Sam Uley was able to ignore his love for her and move on to her cousin Emily Young, although she is still bitter about it. On a sadder note, his father, Harry Clearwater had a heart attack, and consequently died. Although, Seth is different from the others, he is friends with the vampires unlike the rest of the pack. New Moon It is in New Moon that Seth is first mentioned. Bella meets him at a dinner party at Billy's house, where Seth hangs out with her and Jacob. Seth apparently looks up to Jacob, and states that he "hung on Jacob's every word with idolizing eyes." Seth interrupts Jacob whenever it seems like he might have forgotten him. His father's heart attack happened when Harry found out that both his children were werewolves, due to the shock of this news and his high cholesterol. Seth also attended the funeral of his father which Edward mistook for Bella's after the misunderstanding. Eclipse Seth's role becomes larger in Eclipse. In the book, Seth goes with Jacob, Bella and Edward to serve as a connection between the werewolf pack and the small camp, and fights alongside Edward against Victoria and Riley, the leader of the newborn vampire army. He manages to defeat Riley after an unneeded interference from Bella, who had thought Seth was wounded whilst he was doing a very realistic feint. After the battle, he develops a friendship with Edward and returns to the La Push reservation as a hero. Breaking Dawn By the beginning of Breaking Dawn, Seth and Edward have become good friends in the aftermath of the battle with Victoria and Riley (according to Jacob, Seth hero-worships Edward). He also respects the Cullens a lot more than any other member of the pack, and is willing to stand up to anyone who speaks ill of them. Bella enjoys talking to him, which she tells Jacob when he asks why she keeps calling Seth wanting to know where Jacob was when he disappeared. Seth leaves Sam's pack to become Jacob's Alpha's Second in his renegade pack after Sam decides to kill Bella and the half-vampire child she carries as it posed a risk to the werewolves and the Forks community. Jacob calls Seth a "Happy little punk." Edward has told Jacob that he is lucky to have a connection to Seth's mind, which Jacob agrees to. The feud between the two packs is resolved when Jacob imprints on Edward and Bella's daughter Renesmee. Seth, along with all the La Push wolves, stood with the Cullens when the Volturi arrive to destroy them. Physical appearance As a human, Bella describes Seth as having a "tall, gangly build" and a "huge, happy grin". She notes that he reminds her of a younger Jacob. As a wolf, Seth is also tall and gangly, and has sandy coloured fur, and as a human has russet coloured skin. Name etymology Seth is named after Meyer's brother, who is also her webmaster at her site. Film portrayal Seth will be portrayed by Boo Boo Stewart in Eclipse. References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Twilight Saga Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Quileute Category: Males Category:Jacob's Pack Category:Sam's Pack